


Who brought a baby to the Clip Joint?!

by Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, F/M, Fighting, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, New Parents, Old Married Couple, Other, married au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 02:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12695406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood/pseuds/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood
Summary: So the Devil and King Dice have been defeated, everyone on Ink Isles is happy. Then again maybe not. Having to deal with a pair of kids seems to have affected them both more then they care to admit.One deal is about to change their world.





	1. So do we have a deal?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soapyconnor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapyconnor/gifts).



> So thanks to playing a demo and enjoying watching play throughs, and reading fanfic, I am now a Cuphead fan. I always find one that's inspiring. 
> 
> So if you like my works or just like this, please go read the works that inspire this. 
> 
> It's called the Porcelain Family: http://archiveofourown.org/series/868365

“So do we have a deal?” 

 

“Let me understand this, you get your power back and you’ll deal with those two plus give my husband whatever he wants that’s been making him mopey.” 

 

“Correct. I promise you’ll be pleased with my work. I’ve never had complaints..well too many. An only from those who were the victim to them.” 

 

“Fine. We have a deal.” He said taking her hand and shaking it. 

 

“Thank you Mr. Devil. I promise, you’ll be very happy with the results.” 

 

A puff of dark purple smoke was the only thing left of the woman who had been sitting in the chair across from him. He lit up a cigar and started to smoke it. 

 

Deals had been slow and very hard to come by since those idiot cups had saved those he last had in his hands. 

 

He knew it would be not too long before many of them would come back and make new deals. However that wouldn’t last with those two still playing hero. They’d come and fight him again to free them. 

 

He wouldn’t have the Witch’s soul but doing what he’d asked would get them out of his way. 

 

It also would cure his husband, King Dice, of whatever was causing the man to mope. Ever since those boys had defeated them, he’d been quite and short with him. 

 

He knew the good for nothing lackey comment had hurt him. He was still working on earning forgiveness for that. 

 

Most of the staff had ran as soon as they could. However there was several who’s loyalty was to King Dice and only him. 

 

He hoped whatever his husband wanted would make things go back to normal. Well as normal as it could be working here. 


	2. Black Water Hattie

It started as rumors. Ones that were getting more and more frequent. They’d missed one contract. It could void everyone’s freedom. 

 

So the brothers quickly found where the last one was. 

 

Deep in the black swamp. There sat a shack, it was old and clearly needed some repairs. 

 

It was quite but the air was thick and heavy. 

 

“Hello? Ms. Hattie?” Mugman called out softly. “Ms. Hattie we are here to help you. We just want to get your contract so we can save you.”

 

“Save me?” A older sounding voice hisses out softly. “You seem to mistake what my deal was for dear.”

 

“Listen you old hag, just get out here so we can kick your rear so we can go home!” Cuphead snapped. 

 

“I see you are as rude as he said you could be.” The voice chuckled out the sound of a broom scrapping on the floor got louder before an old hag like witch with green skin and a warty nose slide into view. “Lets not waste time then.”

 

“This is going to be a knock out!” 


	3. Family Reunions

It had been almost a week since the boys had gone missing. The whole island was worried. The old kettle finally ventured to the swamp. When he came back he was holding a basket. He didn’t speak to anyone just placed the basket in the grave yard. 

 

The ghost weren’t sure what was in it but finally braved to see. Inside was several broken porcelain shards. Vaguely cup shaped with two straws. 

 

The Witch had defeated them. However it was soon learned from those who still worked at the casino that the deal had been made after their freedom. 

 

It was sad but many breathed a sigh of relief that they would not have the contracts re created. They were still free. The old kettle took the first boat off the island and was not seen again. 

 

Deep in the swamp the witch, who no longer looked old or ugly cackled to her self as she watched as the two cups were morned. 

 

The sound of whimpering and crying made her look up from the cauldron.

 

“Now no tears little ones. Soon you’re going to your new home, with two fathers who will take very good care of you. After all, it is in the contract.” She crooned picking up one blue wrapped bundle. 

 

Pushing aside the blanket revealed a very tiny mug who looked up at her with wide eyes. 

 

“Trust me little one this is a big chance to start over and have a better life.” She crooned her purple eyes showing nothing but kindness. “I’m a witch but I’m a woman of my word.” 

 

“And thats debatable.” King Dice said from the doorway of the shack. 

 

“Well look what the cat dragged in.” She said with a grin. 

 

“What have you done?” He demanded stepping towards her.

 

“Given you exactly what you’re husband wanted.” 

 

“Hattie what the hell have you done.” King Dice demanded again as she handed over the wrapped bundle. “Is this…Hattie tell me this isn’t.” 

 

“It is. You know me brother dear.” Hattie says with a smile.”The old Kettle got his freedom from judgement. They get a better life. You get to have children like you always wanted.” 

 

“Hattie you can’t expect me to just accept this. I mean..they..my husband.”

 

“Made the deal, not you.  My power back in exchange to deal with the little cups and whatever was making you sad.” Hattie replies picking up the second much smaller then the first bundle. “This way the two of you can keep an eye on them as well. Trust me this one was much more difficult to change then the little mug. Besides tell me you aren’t going to just love seeing his face once he realizes what I’ve done.” 

 

“I don’t know..I mean…you after.” King Dice said with a sigh as he rocked the small mug in his arms, he looked maybe two years old at most. He glances over at his sister as she gently feeds the baby cup with a bottle that just appeared in her hand. 

 

He use to love watching her use her magic. Had envied it. It was what had made him strive to be as gifted at gambling as he was. It was just one large magic trick in his mind.  

 

“I know you never meant to destroy my power source. But You did and I never demanded payment. Now I’ve written down what you need to know for them.Try to call or visit this time around? I am your sister, not the devil’s sister.” Hattie teases as she places the cup back into the basket and then adds the little mug to it as well. 

 

“You want me to take a picture?” He asks easily accepting the basket and not stopping the croon that left his lips when the boys whimpered. 

 

“You know that face is going to be quite a sight when he realizes what you wanted and what I did.” 

 

 

“You’re evil but I love you.” King Dice says with a laugh kissing her cheek. “Say bye bye to auntie Hattie boys.” He chuckled at the now wide eyed baby cups. 

 

Mugman manages something garbled but Cuphead just let out a whine. 

 

“Don’t worry boys. Papa has you.” King Dice says with a grin. “Your new Daddy has no clue what’s about to hit him."


	4. Our little demon

The Devil had left the casino to look about the isles. Once he had heard the cups were gone, his husband had disappeared. He assumed to go check if it was true. When the other hadn’t returned after an hour he went out to look for him.

 

It was late evening before he returned to the manor that was his and King Dice’s home. The lights were on so he knew that the other had returned. 

 

What he wasn’t expecting when he entered their bedroom was to see King Dice sitting on their bed feeding a baby wrapped in a red blanket. 

 

“What the…”

 

“Don’t you dare get loud.I just got the older one asleep. “ King Dice said simply as he set the now empty bottle aside. 

 

“Where did you, how the hell, when, why..”

 

“You missed who.” King Dice said with a snort. 

 

“Witch Hattie. You should have talked to me before making a deal with your sister in law.”

 

“Sister in law?”

 

“Oh that’s right you had never met her before.” King Dice said with a snort before he set the little Cup down next to the little one wrapped in blue. “Hattie the witch you made a deal with to get rid of the boys and make me happy?”

 

“She’s your sister, she doesn’t.”

 

“Hattie and I share a mother not a father.” King Dice said simply the tone implying he did not wish to discuss it. “And you should have talked to me about what was upsetting me. Foolish deals like that could have gotten us both into some very serious trouble.”

 

“How the hell did what you want bring about this?” 

 

“I get it, not something you’d expect after having our rears handed to us.” King Dice replied. “But two powerful children, strong enough to fight both of us off. It made me remember how there was a time when I wanted children. Hattie figured it out when she came to check on us.”

 

“How did I miss that visit?” 

 

“I was still sleeping in the guest room on the other side of the manor at the time. I’m still not happy about your comment.” 

 

“And what makes you think I’m going to agree to this?” Devil replied clearly not pleased as he sat down on the bed looking at his husband while his tail flickered towards the small bundles. 

 

“Are you telling me you’re going to throw me and the children out?”

 

“I never said that.”

 

“You implied it and this is two birds with one stone. They can’t defend anyone from making new deals with us.” King Dice said simply. “It also prevents them from trying to save anyone who do make the deals. Besides tell me you weren’t impressed with how they defeated everyone. Think of being able to train that potential?”

 

Before the Devil could reply he tensed up as his tail was grabbed. Looking down he saw the little red cup had grabbed his tail and was giggling as he held it. 

 

“He’s already a little demon.” He muttered not bothering to yank his tail free. “Guess it won’t cause to much of a fuss to make him our little demon.”


End file.
